


Рождественский переполох

by Zarya15



Category: due South
Genre: Detectives, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarya15/pseuds/Zarya15
Summary: Зима в Чикаго, это не прекрасная сказка со снежинками и тихими аллеями, по которым гуляет ветерок и влюбленные обнимающие друг друга, чтобы согреть. Не буйство красок в витринах и нарядные дети. Зима в Чикаго- это грязь, слякоть, темные пахнущие закоулки с мерзнущими в них бродягами. ..





	Рождественский переполох

Чудо не произошло… Рей потряс еще немного, пустой коробочкой М&M`s, но от туда так и не выпало ничего… Утро уже шло наперекосяк. Зажмурившись он сделал два приличных глотка кофе, вкус был не неприятен, но и не то что он любил по утрам!  
Холодным, зимним… утром… Зима в Чикаго, это не прекрасная сказка со снежинками и тихими аллеями, по которым гуляет ветерок и влюбленные обнимающие друг друга, чтобы согреть. Не буйство красок в витринах и нарядные дети. Зима в Чикаго- это грязь, слякоть, темные пахнущие закоулки с мерзнущими в них бродягами. Преступники готовые отнять последнее у спешащих потратить свои деньги на подарки родным и близким простых горожан, убийства из-за денег, убийства из-за убийства, убийства…грабежи, разбои…

Тихий стук заставил Рея вернуться к реальности. Стук повторялся снова и снова, вежливый, но настойчивый. Фрейзер, подумал Рей. Конечно, кто еще в 9 часов утра.  
Не потрудившись надеть брюки Рей открыл дверь когда Фрейзер уже почти отвернулся, чтобы уйти.  
-Доброго утра, Рей! — Чистый и сверкающий как рождественская игрушка Фрейзер стоял на его пороге, со шляпой в руках.  
-Привет, приятель, проходи, — Рей пропустил, друга внутрь.  
-Приятного аппетита, Рей!  
Рей промычал, в ответ «спасибофрейз» и побрел надевать брюки.  
-Где, пушистая морда? — Заметил Рей закрывая дверь в квартиру.  
-О, Дифенбейкер, не слишком хорошо переносит рождественские угощения Торнбула, хотя, смею заметить, я предупреждал его не раз, что это слишком тяжело для его желудка иметь столько масла и крема, но боюсь, что некоторые вещи для него не имеют никакого значения, я дал ему лекарств и он благоразумно решил остаться в Консульстве.  
Поездка в участок была тихой, Рей, нервно постукивал по рулевому колесу в такт музыке звучащей из радио, Фрейзер хмурился и смотрел в окно, видимо подсчитывая курсы валют в уме или бог знает что еще…по мнению Рея, у Фрейзера не было нормальных человеческих мыслей и он не раз убеждался в этом.  
Резкая остановка заставила сердце Рея слегка ёкнуть и вернуться в исходную позицию, хладнокровие на дороге, это-то чему его учил отец, показывая как давить на педали…до которых он доставал еще с трудом…  
-Рей, Рей, Рей… РЕЙ! — Не известно, сколько времени его напарник повторял это имя, пока он не пришел в себя…  
-Да! Фрейзер! Я сбил кого-то? — Громче чем требовалось спросил Рей.  
-Нет, Рей я считаю, что этот человек уже был на дроге, ты совершенно безопасно затормозил не коснувшись его…  
-Что-ж…- Рей выдохнул и поторопился выбраться из автомобиля и пропал из поля зрения Фрейзера присев за капотом. Маунти последовал его примеру.  
-Это странно, приятель…- Рей слегка приподнял руку маленького существа с острыми ушами лежащего навзничь под его машиной и явно притворяющегося мертвым.  
-Хм…-Фрейзер потрогал пульс и приоткрыл дрожащие веки маленького человека.  
-Хватит, придуривается! -Рей грубо встряхнул «мертвого» от чего тот громко пискнул и попытался вырваться из цепких пальцев Рея!  
-Рей! — Нахмурившись, Фрейзер, строго взглянул на своего напарника. — Как вы себя чувствуете? — обратился он к пострадавшему, — Меня зовут констебль Бентон Фрейзер, королевская конная полиция Канады, я впервые приехал в Чикаго, преследуя убийцу своего отца…  
-Пити Пай! Я Пити Пай, мой брат, Бигги Пай он, он, он!!! Он упал, упал в дыру! О, я бедный я бедный, бедный мой брат.  
Разинув рот Рей внимал этой сцене. Фрейзер слегка дотронулся до Пити и остановил его невменяемую речь.  
-Позвольте, вас прервать, хотите ли вы заявить о пропаже человека? — Строго спросил Фрейзер.  
С трудом сдержав эмоции Рей, открыл было рот, что бы дать оценку этой ситуации, так как он ее видел, но благоразумно выдавил из себя:  
-Мое имя, Рей, Стенли Реймонд Ковальски, детектив полиции Чикаго. Вы пройдете с нами мистер Пити.  
С легкостью Рей поднял человека на ноги и препроводил его на заднее сиденье автомобиля, Фрейзер занял свое место.  
-Рей…  
-Ничего, просто ничего, не говори Фрейзер, ничего не хочу знать о том, что ты думаешь, что это долбанный эльф у нас на заднем сиденье, и что наверняка ты уверен что это б*ь настоящее чудо и что нахрен я сейчас могу загадать любое желание и он, к черту, все исполнит тут!  
Фрейзер снисходительно, как показалось Рею, выслушал его, но не послушал…  
— На самом деле, Рей, ты немного перепутал, желания исполняют Шотландские Леприконы, волшебные человечки, эльфы, замечательные и ответственные работники, помогающие Санте, в изготовлении подарков для детей, и взрослых в рождество…и на сколько я могу судить, они…  
Эльф, тихо хныкал на заднем сиденье автомобиля и Фрейзер как мог повернулся к нему, протянул один из своих (по мнению Рея, по меньшей мере у него их сто или двести в его этой сумке) платков.  
-Прошу вас, успокойтесь, уверяю вас, Рей является достойнейшим представителем правоохранительных органов и могу, вас заверить, нет нужды так убиваться.  
На слове «убиваться» эльф зарыдал еще громче. «Мой бедный, бедный брат…бедные, бедные Паи… Бедные, бедные мы»  
Сказать, что Рей никогда не видел столько людей в участке, ничего не сказать, это были толпы, это были странные толпы…маленькие человечки были повсюду, они сидели стояли ходили, давали показания, весь участок будто кишил ими.  
-Что…за черт, Ковальский в мой кабинет! — Раздался скрипучий голос Лейтенанта Валийского поверх маленьких остроухих голов, когда Рей, Фрейзер и Пити, протолкались внутрь участка.  
Когда стеклянная дверь закрылась, и воцарилось некое подобие тишины, Валийский Медленно присел за свой стол и обнял голову двумя руками.  
-Лейтенант…  
-Тссс…пять минут… — Раздалось в ответ.  
-Но…у нас с Фрейзом…  
-Тсссссссссс  
-Сэр, позвольте, — попытался вставить пару слов Фрейзер.  
Красное от напряжения лицо все же обратилось к ним.  
-Слушаю. Не ужели вы привели еще одного «эльфа» в этот скромный небольшой участок, в этом не большом Американском городе?  
-Смею заметить, так и есть- Отозвался Фрейзер.  
-И дайте -ка угадаю, он потерял своего брата…  
-Как вы угадали, сер? — Фрейзер удивленно поднял бровь, искренне негодуя о экстраординарных способностях лейтенанта.  
-У меня примерно 2 сотни их здесь, Фрейзер, 2 сотни, и еще один эльф или черт его пойми кто, в моем участке…и все они потеряли брата!  
Фрейзер произнес только «Хм».  
-Есть, какая-то ясность в этом дел, сэр? — Рей, решил брать быка за рога, все равно его утро уже не станет легче.  
— Ясно одно, Ковальский, похоже, рождество будет не веселым, — Не радостно пошутил Валийский.  
-Сэр, детектив, — Фрейзер поправил мундир и продолжил, — Если я могу высказать свое мнение, мне кажется, что нам не требуется столько свидетелей в данном деле, мы могли бы допросить около 10-15 и получить вполне ясное представление о случившемся. Я предлагаю начать с Пити Пая, которого мы с детективом обнаружили на дороге пересечение 7 и 12 улицы.  
-Пади.пади…найди его теперь приятель, — Сухо отозвался Рей. И все трое уставились в стеклянную стену, участка на сотни совершенно одинаковых свидетелей.  
-О, да это проблема здесь, детектив, я думаю нам следовало бы сперва их систематизировать, дабы не допрашивать одного и того же более одного раза.  
-Мы не можем наклеить на них стикеры, Фрейзер- приятель, — Иронично заметил Рей.  
-Я думаю ты прав, Рей…  
Валийский прервал их размышления и открыв стеклянную дверь своего кабинета, прорычал, Пити Пай! Кто из вас Пити Пай?! — Толпа зашумела еще громче, чем раньше и буквально выдавила из себя Пити.  
-Сюда, прошу вас, прокричал Фрейзер.  
Когда дверь за Пити захлопнулась, воцарилась тишина, казалось все эльфы превратились в одно большое ухо.  
-Расскажи нам что произошло с вами и вашим братом. -Начал допрос Фрейзер. Рей и лейтенант устроились на диване и не вмешивались в беседу.  
Допрос…просто допрос, Маунти допрашивает эльфа… Рей тряхнул головой стараясь развеять забавную картину нарисовавшуюся в его сознании.  
-Мои братья и я, мы готовили, мы работали, и мои братья и я, мы сделали все игрушки, и я и мои братья мы отправились к боссу и мы хотели сказать что мы готовы…что все готово, но когда мы собрались и взялись за руки Мини Пай сказал что Бигги Пая нет, и мы стали искать и… и… мы нашли его шапочку она была она!!! И он!!! — Пити разразился рыданиями и Фрейзер похлопал его по спине, стараясь успокоить.  
-Продолжайте прошу вас. Что произошло дальше, когда вы обнаружили улику и где вы ее обнаружили? — Как можно более успокаивающим тоном спросил Фрейзер.  
-Шапочка Бигги лежала на краю колодца и мои братья и я, мы поняли, что Бигги, что он, он упал, в колодец! И мы все, мои братья и я мы прыгнули вниз и мы оказались тут, а Бигги, о бедный Бигги!  
Фрейзер, задумался. Рей задумался, еще сильнее. Валийский казалось слегка задремал, но на самом деле тоже задумался. Фрейзер повернулся на каблуках…открыл стеклянную дверь офиса, и громко и четко произнес.  
-Бигги. Кто из вас Бигги?! — Толпа эльфов снова зашумела и выдавила из себя еще одного остроухого собрата. У Рея отвисла слегка не бритая челюсть, Валийский привстал и уставился на Маунти. Который Улыбался во все 32 зуба, явно довольный собой.  
Спустя несколько часов в участке воцарилась тишина и покой, Рождественская вечеринка отгремела, слегка пьяный Рей, шуршал мишурой и что-то нашептывал Элейн наклонившись к ее уху.  
-Вы отлично справились, констебль, я рад что знаком с вами. — Лейтенант протянул Фрейзеру подарок и слегка прищурился. Надеюсь угадал.  
Сосредоточено, Фрейзер порвал обертку и извлек оттуда деревянную лошадку, ту что когда-то ему вырезал отец, это без сомнения была именно та самая игрушка в этом Фрейзер не сомневался.  
-Сер! — Воскликнул он, — Но как?  
-Эти ребята оставили много всего в моем кабинете, я думаю, что чудеса все же случаются, констебль, пора позвать всех и вручить им, то чего они так долго ждали в подарок!  
Фрейзер улыбнулся и положив в карман лошадку, направился в центр участка.


End file.
